


Sweet

by NeonSauce



Series: Yamaguchi Week 2k15 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: J̶u̶m̶p̶f̶l̶o̶a̶t̶//Victory	<br/>In which the sweat pouring down Tadashi's face and the sting against his palm has never been more worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

This was the most intense moment of Tadashi’s life. 

Everything was riding on this. No mistakes could be made. Tadashi sucked in a deep breath, and made his move.

“Out!” Coach called, and Hinata wailed from the other side of the court. Tadashi grinned, he had made most of his shots today, and this one was no exception.

He rocked at dodgeball.

“How are you so good at this!” Tanaka moaned from the sidelines, still there from where Yamaguchi had gotten him out five minutes ago.

“Natural arm strength and reflexes?” Tadashi offers, then dives to the right to avoid the ball that Azumane hurls at him. He quickly grabbed the red ball from the floor, and whirls it across the room. Kageyama touches it, and nearly catches it, but fumbles it and lets it hit the floor. He lets out a curse and stomps to the side lines.

He’s the only one on his side now, upon his team’s realization that Tadashi was really good at dodgeball, they decided to dedicate themselves to throwing their bodies in front of every ball heading his way. Actually, any ball in a five foot radius of Tadashi. 

Azumane whips a ball at Tadashi, who easily catches it. He grins across the gym and Azumane smiles back, seemingly accepting of his loss, rather than Nishinoya, who launched _himself_ across the gym to tackle him to the ground. He missed, of course, but Tadashi swears his life flashed before his eyes.

“How the hell did it come to this?” Sawamura groans, and Tadashi agrees. How the fuck did it come down to him and _Sugawara Koushi_.

“Well Yamaguchi.” Sugawara says, and a chill makes it way down Tadashi’s spine because Sugawara’s smile is absolutely _menacing_. “This is the end.”

And then a ball comes flying at Tadashi’s face.

He doesn’t move, doesn’t flinch. He lets the ball hit him square in the nose, hears the loud “OHHHHH” from his team, and dives for the ball as Sugawara’s face contorts into shots because headshots don’t count.

The ball leaves Tadashi’s palm and hits Sugawara right in the shoulder.

The team roars and rushes to crowd Tadashi on the court, everyone’s yelling and laughing, Sugawara jogs over to congratulate Tadashi, and at that moment, victory had never been sweeter.

 

 

 

((The moment the ball lands on Aoba Josai’s side of the court and the entire team roars is incomparable))

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble for today. Teammates/ Crows is tomorrow!


End file.
